


Four-letter words

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [71]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: "Imagine Dani carrying a swear jar around because Santana swears SO MUCH.”
Relationships: Dani/Santana Lopez
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Four-letter words

It really started as an accident.

“Son of a bitch!”

“A dollar in the swear jar, ‘Tana.”

The eldest daughter of five, Dani had integrated the sentence into her vocabulary as soon as her mom had put her in charge. But the look on Santana’s face, part embarrassment, part baffled, part on the verge of laughing, part wholly enamored, had been priceless, and well worth the teasing that followed.

But then…

Then, it became a habit.

Dani made an actual swear jar (to which Santana replied with one of her own, one that Dani doesn’t mind in the slightest, to Santana’s chagrin), keeping it on the kitchen counter. Whenever one of the  [ jars  ](https://scontent-atl3-1.cdninstagram.com/v/t51.2885-15/e35/s320x320/72780431_168057234273563_731955869753185769_n.jpg?_nc_ht=scontent-atl3-1.cdninstagram.com&_nc_cat=111&_nc_ohc=Gt0Rc5f-UHMAX8FlExI&oh=5e786aaa1369bbe0dda2ea54c8643b79&oe=5ED8D4F4) is full, the target of it buys a bottle of something for them both to enjoy.

(Santana likes her white liquors, Dani prefers Californian wines.)

Even when they are out, Dani gently elbows Santana as a reminder that—really, Santana—she shouldn’t curse in the dairy aisle of the supermarket or in front of the movie theater.

But that has its limits, since Dani can’t keep track of all of Santana’s misdeeds during the evening—and really, maybe she ought to raise the amount Santana puts in the jar, because that happens far too many times for Dani’s liking. She doesn’t want to change who Santana is, but there is a time and place for cursing Heaven, Hell, and all the places in between.

So, as a resourceful, smart, and slightly petty lady, Dani comes up with a solution.

Cleaning the literal lightbulb is not too complicated, and she even manages to keep it a secret from Santana until the next time she curses in public.

Which happens to take place at the dinner, with the whole New York gang.

“You guys won’t believe the shitty fuck-cake I had to—”

“Swear jar, sweetie.”

Santana smirks at her, putting her arm around Dani’s shoulders as she sits next to her. “You’ll have to remind me of it when we get—”

Dani puts the lightbulb-jar on the table.

“—home. Son of a b—”

“Ha-ah.”

“—bumblebee.”

Dani kisses Santana’s cheek. “Atta girl.”

Santana grumbles, putting a dime in the jar. Under her lips, Dani can still feel her skin heating up, so she doesn’t think Santana will resent her too hard.

Later that night, when they are alone in their bedroom and Santana is whispering the darkest curse words in her ear, the swear jar is the last thing on Dani’s mind.


End file.
